It's not even a slow song
by L.X.ie
Summary: It's a spin off of You Belong With Me. Mainly Contest, some Ikari, a smidgen of Poke and Oldrival. Voice still soft I said, "I'm going to kill Dawn later." He laughed. "After the dance." ...it was a fast-paced dancing song, yet he held me like it was the most romantic ballroom dance quartet


Argh! I really hate the stupid commercials on MewTube. Especially the ones where you can't skip it. I'm _trying_ –key word trying- to watch The Luxray King.

Bah!

I threw up my hands and used my legs to push my swivel chair away from the outdated computer. It's so slow!

Eh, I should probably be working on my math homework anyway. That 3.5 GPA doesn't happen by itself you know.

…Nah, I'll do it later.

Smoothing my hands over my chocolate colored fly-a-ways, trying to have some semblance of order and tightening my ruby bandana, I looked out my window into my neighbor's room.

Andrew Hayden.

Our school team's running back, honor roll student, coordinator prodigy, most arrogant person ever, and quite literally the boy-next-door.

And my best friend since pre-k.

I had a crush on him since middle school.

I know, I know, how cliché. Me falling for my best friend slash boy-next-door. It just happened! I don't know _how_ or _when_ but it did. And I hate that it did.

It's not all cliché! I'm not the nerdy dork with no friends (even if I do love playing my trumpet).

In fact Drew's dating one of my best friends, Dawn Berlitz…

Dawn is _so_ sweet and kind and nice. A little self inclined and has a flare for the dramatics, but such a great girl. She's _a_ cheerleader. Not the _head_ cheerleader, _a_ cheerleader.

See? It's not all cliché.

Drew is listening on his Pokétech, not really listening to whomever is talking. He's nodding his green head (even though they can't see it) probably responding at all the right times. He looks bored out of his mind.

We've been communicating with notes since we were young, so I wrote:

_Who is it? And why do you look like you're dying?_

I knocked on my glass pane to get his attention. He looked up and a small smirk came across his face.

Holding the tech in one hand and writing with the other he held up an answer:

_Dawn. Shopping._

I nodded knowingly. Dawn has a tendency to talk people to death, especially guys, with shopping.

_And now Paul. _He added.

…Yeah. Paul is Drew's teammate and friend and bugs the crap out of Dawn. Always calling her Troublesome and forgetting her name. If I didn't know any better I would say Paul has a crush. Woo join the club, buddy. We meet every Thursday.

Drew's never jealous or worried of the possibility. That's how much they're in _loove_.

_You ok?_

_Yeah, fine. Just tired of drama. _

_Well you're talking to Dawn… They go hand in hand._

He chuckled quietly. _True_.

_I should leave you to your convo. I'm going to get something to eat_.

_Bottomless pit_

I stuck out my tongue. _Grasshead!_

He smirked again and pulled his curtain across his window for privacy. I didn't bother, his curtains are closed.

Giving up on my computer I turned on my radio. Turning it up I started to hear the music for _You Belong With Me_. Ugh. I am tired of that song. It reflects too much of _my_ life except the girls much more pathetic. Just _waiting_ for him and at his beck and call. Please.

I went downstairs for the leftover pie and got a piece for my brother Max. Dropping it off at his rooms I continued to my own.

When I was back _Head over Heels_ was playing. Yesss! Sooo much better. Great music to dance to.

I let my inner dork out and started to dance to the music. When I was dancing I saw something move in my peripheral vision.

I looked to my window and saw another note.

It was in front of the closed curtain and it read, _Nice dancing._ And there was a crudely drawn rose next to it. I can just hear his sarcasm.

I felt my cheeks puff out, like they usually do, in anger. I stomped over there and planned to jerk the blinds over my window. Except they got stuck when coming down and there was a struggle to have them close. I finally got them to close but it was kiddywampus at an angle.

Grrr. Whatever. Fix it in the morning.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ The Next Day +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Weak morning sunlight drifted through the clouds overhead marginally combating the cool air. It was vaguely warming my hands as I page through _Coordinators Weekly_ on the bench, waiting for the bus.

There was an article about my friend Solidad and Harley, about whether or not if they are indeed an 'item.' Another was about aspiring Coordinators and it featured **me**!… and Drew… and Dawn… and some others I don't really care about.

It also mentioned that since our little trio was at the same school if there was a little 'triangle action.' Pfft. Yeah right.

"Hey! May!" Oh, crap! It's Drew! Hide it! Hideithideithideit! Scrambling, I closed it and held it in my hands frantically wondering where to put it. I just ended up throwing it into someone's bushes.

I turned to my neighbor with an I'm-so-innocent face. "Hey, Drew. What's up?" He reached my bench and sat down, his green hair shielding his emerald eyes.

"What are you trying to hide?"

"N-nothing!" I stuttered. "I swear!"

"May, I just _seen_ you throw something in the bushes. You're hiding something, February."

Ah! The perfect subject changer! "It's _May!_ M-A-Y, May! You know it has nothing to do with months!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Little May was born after a lake. It's still a month, November."

"Whatever. So 'sup?"

As Drew was talking about some coordinating move that he saw on TV I examined him. He was wearing a short-sleeved black T-shirt and some jeans that have seen better days. He was talking coolly but animatedly in a discrete way. His eyes light up and there's an undercurrent of enthusiasm in his voice. He flicks his bangs, that always finds a way in front of his eyes when he's excited, away.

He suddenly stops and stares at me. Oh, Arceus, I hope he didn't see that I was staring at him.

"Your hair is different." Wow. I didn't think he would notice. I decided to take it out of my usual doggy-eared do and have all my hair all around my head straight. Don't worry I still have my bandana. "It's nice. But…" He reached for my head, parted my hair in the back and gathered the two parts on either side of my head. It's like my old hair-do but without it sticking to the sides like I usually do with gel. It's softer and more natural looking. "That's more like it. More like you." He smiles a smile that makes the beautiflies in my stomach flutter faster.

Dawn pulls up in a hot pink slug bug with the top down. She stands and waves frantically. "Hey! Hey guys!"

Drew gets up and smiles again at me before getting in her car. She grins and pecks his cheek. "May! Do you want a ride? I love your hair!" Dawn shouts.

"Dawn, your ride doesn't have enough room for my skitty. I'm not going to fit in there. Thanks though!" I yell back.

"Kay! See you at the game?"

"Yeah! I'll be playing my trumpet!"

"See you then! Love ya!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ That Night +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The crowd was out of their minds cheering. We were up against the school in the next town. Our (me, Dawn, Drew, and Paul) friend, Ash, was our opponent's wide receiver and his girlfriend, our other friend Misty, was cheering him on in the sidelines (she is _not_ a cheerleading type) with Ash's Pikachu. Gary was there too and he was showing support with Misty and _his_ girlfriend Leaf.

It's Ash, Misty, Gary, and Leaf over there. Well… Leaf goes to a private school. Dawn, Drew, Paul, and I on the other side. Yet, we somehow became friends. I don't know Paul that well but I consider him a friend. He's more of the guys' friend though, he's also our quarterback.

The band was done with all the songs we were going to play and now we were screaming our team on.

No. We do not dress up in ridiculous uniforms. It's just a football game not a concert. For concerts all we have to do is wear black.

I'm not a big football fan but that doesn't mean that I can't cheer my team on. But I seriously have no idea what's happening. Why do they stop every 5 minutes? I understand the concept of a touchdown but what the heck is a down something or other? Why is it called football when you don't use your foot? I don't know!

I look to the big scoreboard to check the time. There was a minute left and we were ahead by a few points. As I was staring the numbers changed so that the other team just barely got ahead.

What! Outrageous! Unacceptable! I looked back to the game with new vigor for our team. They were playing hard and Dawn was cheering her little heart out.

I looked to the lit up sign. A few seconds left.

Wait.

"Whooo! Go Paul! Come on!" I cheered. Paul was headed towards the other end for a touchdown. The crowd was all in a frenzy, shouting 'go go go!' A loud air horn sounded off, people were banging kitchenware together making a boisterous clanging.

The cheerleaders decided to take a short water break, but I could hear Dawn from where was standing. "C'mon you pansies! Make a touchdown already! Go! Go! Go!"

I think Paul heard her too because he put in a burst of speed to narrowly miss the guy who tried to tackle him and dove over the line.

Our side of the spectators roared. They just erupted with sound. I clamped my hands over my ears, my right still holding my trumpet.

In a cool Paul fashion he didn't cheer or do a victory dance or let his teammates carry him off, he just had a self-satisfied smirk on his face and strode over to the bench.

Dawn was so excited she was jumping up and down squealing. In her excitement she ran towards Paul and hugged him. He didn't expect that coming, he was a little shell-shocked (for Paul his eyes just widened a bit). When Dawn realized what she was doing she stiffened and drew back red-faced.

What happened next looked like it came right out of a Nicholas Sparks book. They stared into each other's eyes, almost mesmerized and leaned in.

Then they kissed.

It was a sweet kiss. Hesitant. Almost as if they had no idea what to do or what they wanted.

They broke apart and Paul's face was blank. Well, to me it looked blank. Dawn was staring, searching for something that I couldn't see. I knew that she found it when she smiled at him.

Oh dear.

I finally noticed Drew was next to them and he saw everything, face carefully blank. I fought my way down to the field and climbed over the fence to my friends. Dawn and Paul seemed to be communicating silently to each other when they noticed that I was coming. Then they spotted Drew next to them.

Paul was, of course, blank. Dawn's was worried and miserable. They weren't speaking, just looking at each other. You could see, feel, hear, any kind of sense, the tension between them.

When I made it over I tried to diffuse the situation. I blew the army tune, the one they wake up to, on my trumpet. When I was done I shouted almost too brightly, "Great play! Congrats! You guys were great!"

Drew blinked and turned to me. "Thanks for trying May." He turned to them and zeroed in on Dawn. "We need to talk."

Dawn sighed and nodded. "We do." She breathed. Then they walked off together leaving Paul and me watching them walk away.

Not taking his eyes off of Dawn, Paul said, "You in the same boat I'm in?"

He didn't need to clarify, I knew what he meant. "Yeah," I exhaled.

He nodded and walked to his teammates and I walked to my borrowed car.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Three weeks later +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+

It's prom niiiight! Jazz hands.

After that night it was official. Dawn and Drew broke up. He didn't tell me what happened all he said was that it was mutual.

Dawn and Paul got together and I have to say they make a great couple. They balance each other out. He makes Dawn more mature and Dawn makes Paul loosen up more. I actually seen him grin!

…Okay, his grin was a really, _really_ tiny smile.

But Dawn sees something in him that she doesn't need to see a smile to know he's happy. It's like she can read his emotions.

Sometimes I see them just looking at each other and it's like they're talking some secret mind-love language that only they know.

Drew recovered. I don't think he was too beat up about it. He went on a date about a week after, with some girl named Brittany? Brianna? I don't know. I seen them laughing and talking in the mall at Cinnibuneary when Dawn took me to go prom dress shopping.

Yup. Seeing them made me feel even lower than when Dawn was with him. I don't even know her. I don't know if she'll be good to him. He didn't even tell me about her. We tell each other everything.

I only semi-know her name from ninja spying on them with Dawn.

Dawn knew about my crush. She said that she had an inkling after a few weeks they started dating. I asked her if she was worried that I would try to steal him. She said no, I'm a too good of a friend and person to do that. I told her I loved her, she told me she loved me and that Drew and I would make a great couple. She also said if it doesn't work out with either of our guys that we could go lesbo together. I laughed.

Dawn's dress is gorgeous. The bodice is silver and sparkly and has spaghetti straps. It has a V-neckline, which makes it sexy without being trampy. The waist has light pink satin wrapped around and the same fabric flows down floor length. It's sleek and when she spins it fans out in a wide circle and swoops in again to cling to her legs. It has an outer layer that is like the satin but more gossamer and sparkly.

I told her I want a picture of Paul's shocked or flustered face. Or better yet a video.

I had a ticket, but I wasn't sure if I should go yet. I have a few hours to get ready. Dawn and Paul are going to dinner first then to prom. Drew looks like he's doing that too considering he's already dressed in a tux. Classic black and white, can't go wrong with that.

He glances at me and writes: _You going?_

I quickly jot down. _I dunno. Maybe_

_You should go_

I smile at him. _Have fun :D_

He smirks back and tosses his jacket over his shoulder like he's some spy agent or something and leaves.

Should I or shouldn't I. Yes or no. Ahh! I don't know if I should! I rummage around my desk until I found a coin.

Okay. Heads for yes, tails for no.

I flipped the coin and watch it spin in the air. It arced… and plinked off my nose.

It landed somewhere. Where is it?

I scanned my floor and got down on my hands and knees. Under my bed, around my desk, where is it!

There.

Something shiny flashed at the foot of my closet. I crawled over there and sat on my haunches.

I picked up the troublesome coin. In the cradle of my palm was the tail end of Mew.

I sighed and bit my lip. Tails for no. Would it be better if I didn't go. Would I make a complete fool of myself if I went and just _told_ Drew that I liked him? A lot?

Two out of three.

I flipped again but actually caught it this time. I slapped it on the back of my opposite hand.

Tails.

Are the Fates trying to tell me something!

Okay if I'm putting so much faith into a coin and disappointed in the answer I should just go.

I looked up and saw my dress I bought.

I breathed in. I breathed out. I whispered, "Okay, I'll go."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ At the Dance +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Come on you wimp! You've been standing out here for 5 minutes, prom started 20 minutes ago. Go in!

Goooo _IN!_

In. In. In. In! Go _in!_

I sighed. I'm such a wuss puss. It's just Drew. It. Is. Just. Drew. I am just going in there, bare my heart, hope I don't make a fool of myself and run.

I peeked in. The first couple I saw were Dawn and Paul. They were slow dancing and looking in each other's eyes. Paul had a itty-bitty smile on his face and Dawn was grinning up at him. She did look gorgeous in her dress with her ebony blue hair curled and deep-as-sea blue eyes sparkling.

Said eyes spied me hiding in the doorway. She beamed at me and looked to the right of her and back to me and back again.

I looked to where she was looking and saw Drew chatting to some of the guys. And the girl from the mall was with him.

My heart dropped to my stomach. Disappointment didn't describe it well enough.

She had light green eyes, short dark red hair, and a oval face with a cute button nose. Her dress was strapless reddish orange bodice, empire waist, and orange glittery tutu like skirt that went to mid-thigh.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment of what I was about to do. Well I am already here, might as well have fun.

This actually makes me less nervous and stressed, deciding not to tell him. I felt disappointed, sure, but he doesn't need to know.

More relaxed, I smiled at Dawn and started in. No one looked at me, I wasn't heart stopping-ly beautiful, I didn't part the crowd like the red sea. I was just another pretty girl in a sea of pretty girls, headed towards my friends.

Dawn and Paul stepped off the dance floor and she attracted Drew's attention yet still keeping me in her crosshairs.

She was on me, hugging and spinning me, after announcing to Drew I was here. "That dress looks drop-dead gorgeous on you, May! Your hair is awesome, too!" She said with a grin.

My dress was beautiful. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, red and only sparkly on the sliver band. The band was like a wide upside-down V on my waist and the tip of the V went between my breasts. My dress was similar to Dawn's except the color and a few details.

My hair is in the style that Drew pulled it into at the bus stop except it's curled and by trusty bandana is a red bow on the back of my head.

I smiled back. "Thanks, you too! Having fun?"

"Tons. I was worried you weren't going to make it."

"It was close, but I did."

Dawn's eyes flickered over my shoulder and her smile got a bit more devious. "I think I'm going back to Paul."

Confused at the abrupt dismissal I responded. "Okay." Then she scurried off to find her date.

"Hey, May." A teenaged male voice said behind me.

A shiver ran down my back as I turned. "Hey, Drew." Going for casual.

His green eyes looked me from head to toe. "You look great."

"You too." He did. He filled out his tux very well. Like a classic gentleman from the 1920's. He was looking at me like I was the only girl here and that was not good for my knees. Or my stomach. It's a good thing I didn't eat anything yet. "So where's your date?"

"I went stag."

I gave a puzzled look. "But who's that girl in orange?"

He flicked his hair. "Spying on me, April? She happens to be my cousin, Brianna. She is visiting and Brendan asked her out."

Crap. Did he know we were spying on him? I wet my lips. And now I'm back to the 'should I' game.

Before I could say anything Drew leaned in. His voice quiet. "You know when we were kids? And we would tease the people who we like-like."

I bit my lip, not following but wishing he was saying what I think he was saying. "Yeah?"

He was looking at my lips, "I like-like you, Maple." Then he kissed me.

I kissed him back. It started from soft and sweet sipping kisses to something from all the tensions and years of feelings. From what we've been through together, looking out for each other, Hell and high water.

With a final nip at my bottom lip he drew back and looked at me. I think I was still in shock. I finally said, voice hushed. "Did you know?"

He smirked, "I thought maybe, but I didn't want to risk losing your friendship, until Dawn told me."

Voice still soft I said, "I'm going to kill Dawn later."

He laughed. "After the dance." He gathered me into his arms. It wasn't even a slow song, it was a fast-paced dancing song, yet he held me like it was the most romantic ballroom dance quartet and not a song about being love drunk.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Hey, hey. I was bored and decided to write a one shot!**

**Tell me if you like it or not. Love it? Hate it? I enjoy constructive criticism! **

**In Hoenn there is a lake between Mauville City and Fallarbor Town in the cartoon called Lake May, so I decided that it would be different if she was named after that.**

**This is a spin off of You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift and the other songs are from Boys Like Girls.**

**She just seems the type to play a trumpet.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
